Revenge (A Creepypasta Story)
by Adler96
Summary: What am I? One of us. What are you? The damned. The blessed. The nameless. And how do I escape? Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**What am I? **_** One of us. **_**What are you?**_** The damned. The blessed. The nameless. **_**And how do I escape?**_** Revenge. **_

**All Isabel Jones ever wanted was a family. But when she finally gets close, Isabel has an accident and is sent spiraling deep into the land of the Nameless. Now she's on a mission to escape from this prison and finally figure out where she belongs. And this time nothing will stop her, even if she has to kill for it.**

* * *

Chapter One

I spun on my feet, my arms opened to the sky. A giggle escaped my lips as joy erupted from my body. White, silky fabric swayed against my skin as I dug my bare toes into the beige carpet.

A woman's laughter echoed behind me and I turned to look at the pretty young blonde who sat in the rose-colored armchair. "What do you think?"

"I think Tom is one lucky man." The woman smiled, leaning her chin into her small hand.

"No not about Tom! What do you think about the dress?" I asked again, grinning at my friend. I gestured to the dress. The fabric ran across my shoulders, down my curves, and pooled around my feet. Lace had been stitched into the once sleeveless dress and it traveled down to my elbows.

"You look absolutely stunning, Isabel! What do you think?"

I stared at myself in the wall length mirror. "I think it's the one! Liza?"

"Yea?"

Looking at myself in this dress, all the confidence I had suddenly rushed out of my body. "Do you think I'm rushing into this? I mean, I'm only twenty."

Liza stood from her chair and walked to me. She laid a hand on my shoulder and watched me through the mirror. "Isabel Cancelina Jones!"

I cringed at the use of my middle name but Liza continued to talk. "Do you love Tom?"

"Of course I do! It's just-"

"Nope! No excuses!" Liza held up her hand and shook her head. "As long as you love him and he loves you, you are most definitely not rushing into it. Besides, who gets decide what age is too young?"

"I suppose society does."

"Society my ass! It is your decision when to get married and if anyone tries to tell you differently then they'll just have to deal with me!" Liza gave me a devilish grin and put up her fists. As she punched my arm she made whooshing noises as if her fists were rocketing through the air.

I let out a genuine laugh and raised my own hands to block her punches. "Alright, Liza! Alright! You don't have to prove how strong you are to me!"

Hey_ Na Na! _blasted through Liza's phone and she stopped her assault to answer it. "Hey, Rudolf! What's up?"

Jimmy Rudolf had been Tom's best friend since grade school. I would never say anything to Tom, but Jimmy had always given me the creeps. It was something about the way he looked at me; something about the way he looked at any woman. He was one of those men you prayed to god you'd never have to be alone with.

"Yea, we are just finishing up here. Okay, see you soon. Bye!" Liza hung up her phone and smiled up at me. "Well, Cinderella, I hate to break up the moment but we gotta box up this dress and get outta here! It's dinner time!"

* * *

I walked into the reception hall and took a moment to admire the building. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and bounced light off the wallpapered walls. Two mahogany benches were pushed up against the walls and flowered pillows had been placed on top of them. A black grand piano stood in the center of the room and more flowers had been placed in vase on top of it.

"Isabel!" Warm arms wrapped around my waist and a sloppy kiss was placed on my neck.

"Happy to see me, Tommy?" His grip on my waist loosened and I twisted to face him, a grin on my face.

"How on earth did you know it was me?"

"Let's just call it an educated guess." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I hate when people call me Tommy." He whispered against my lips. "But I suppose I can make an exception for you."

"Hold up you two. You're not married yet!" Liza walked into the room, her heeled boots clicking against the tiled floor. Jimmy closely followed her, wearing an Arizona State hoodie and blue jeans. Leave it to Jimmy to come underdressed.

"I don't know about you Liza, but I don't mind." Jimmy said, his words sounding more like snake than a human.

I pulled away from Tom and he grabbed my hand in his own. "Easy Jim. You promised you'd behave."

"You also said to 'just be myself'. That's exactly what I'm doing _Tommy_."

Tom let out a sigh. "Whatever! Just-take it easy on the alcohol."

"No promises." Jim smirked and walked into the dining hall. As Liza passed by me she gave me a panicked look and mouth 'sorry'.

I took a deep breath and blew it out my nose. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

For the first hour, things actually went pretty smoothly. We talked about the flowers, the bridesmaids, even the honeymoon. And for the first time in a long time I felt as if I had a family.

And then Jimmy opened his big mouth.

"Say, Tom, how old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty-six. You know that."

"Man dude! You're old enough to be her father!"

"Dude, I would have been six."

"Stranger things have happened."

"What are trying to say Jimmy?"

"I'm trying to say that you don't know much about this girl." Jimmy gestured to me.

"You've got a funny way of saying it." Liza said, a warning glare plastered to her face.

"Just stay out of this. Besides you're not much better." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy, look, Isabel and I have been dating for two years now. And Isabel has known Liza since they were children. I think we can honestly say we know Isabel." Tom said in a cautious voice.

"Then tell me! Where did she come from? Where's her family?"

"She's from Maryland. Her mother and father are divorced and living in separate states. She has an older brother in the state penitentiary and her sister died when they were children. What more is there to know?" Tom answered.

"Have you met her mother? Her father? What about her brother?"

My blood ran cold. It was true that I was from Maryland and that I had a sister who died at an early age, but the rest? I had lived my whole life in and out of foster care. When I met Tom, the couple I had been staying with did divorce and the husband moved away. I suppose that's where I created the story. I don't know why I lied to Tom but I guess it must have been because I thought he wouldn't like me. And at that time in my life, I just couldn't handle anymore rejection.

Liza looked at me, the panic I felt written on her face. "Her father is very busy and her mother isn't of the mental state to travel very far."

I told Liza what I had done shortly after Tom and I had become official. While she scolded me for it repeatedly, she had promised to keep my secret.

"Thank you, _Liza_, for showing us your support of Isabel. But now I want her to answer my questions. Not you, not Tom, just Isabel." Jimmy's eyes turned cold and ravenous. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. As he unfolded it I caught a glimpse of the logo on the top left corner of the page. It was three children, all of different races and all were holding hands.

"What I have here," Jimmy continued, "is some very interesting stuff. You see I was looking up some information on the bride-to-be to find her family's home addresses. After all, I it would be a shame if they missed their baby girl's wedding."

Jimmy stood from his chair and began walking around the linen covered table. "You'd imagine my surprise when it wasn't addresses I found, but a single address: an address for The Kennedy Adoption Center."

Jimmy stopped in front of Tom and threw the paper onto the table in front of him. Tom grabbed the paper in his own hands and carefully read the document. As he neared the end of the printed words, he stopped and stared up at me.

"Isabel? Is this true?"

Suddenly everything seemed to stand still. Liza had stopped drinking and she set her glass down carefully. Jimmy stopped pacing and stood, arms folded and a look of triumph upon his face. And then there was Tom. A piece of his blonde hair fell in front of his crystal blue eyes and I had to resist the urge to tuck it behind his ear.

It was all too much. Their stares, their thoughts plastered on their faces. Horror, victory, disappointment. I leapt to my feet, knocking the dining chair over in the process. I raced out of the room, my shoes pounding against the floors, and into the chilly night air. I ran across the neatly trimmed grass and onto a white wooden bridge, nearly tripping over a neatly stacked pile of wood in the process. I stopped, gasping for air and the tears fell from my eyes.

I gripped the bridge railing between my pale hands and let the sobs rack my body. I looked down into the pond below and watched as my tears made ripples in the water. A family! That's all I had ever prayed for. And now, as I stood under the starless night sky, I wondered if there was anyone up there to hear them. Why would they let me suffer like this? What had I ever done?

A hand wrapped around my shoulder and I quickly shrugged it off. "Don't, Liza, just don't. Just leave me alone please?"

"I don't think it's healthy for you to be left alone right now." Came the male reply.

"Jimmy!" I gasped, leaping back away from the man.

"No need to be frightened." He grinned, his face awash in moonlight and he took a step towards me.

"Why? Why couldn't' you just let me have my happily-ever-after?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch with each word.

"Darling." Jimmy reached out a hand and cupped my cheek. "There are no happily-ever-afters. I thought you knew that already."

I jerked away from his sweaty hand. "No you're wrong!"

Jimmy let out a dark laugh. "Then how about this? I will tell Tom that I made the whole thing up. I forged the document just as a practical joke. You can try out your 'happily-ever-after' theory. And all you have to do is spend one night with me."

"I'd rather die!" I spat.

Jimmy rushed forward and pinned me against the bridge railing. He laid his hands on my hips and brought his lips to my ear.

"Now, now darling. There's no need to play hard to get. I already want you. I have for a while now. I don't know what it is about you, but you're just so-so fascinating." He traced my ear with his tongue.

I pushed against his chest and slipped under his arm. "Don't you dare touch me!"

I turned to walk back to the reception hall but Jimmy grabbed my forearm. He yanked me back into his embrace and forced his slimy lips onto mine. I bit his bottom lip with all my strength and he leapt back, screaming at me. But his grip remained tight on my arm. He snarled at me, blood trickling from his lip and onto his chin.

"Why you little-" I stomped on his foot and this time he let go of my arm. I fell to the floor and suddenly my body went cold. I felt a nagging pain in the back of my head and I tried to reach my hand up to find the source of the pain. But my arms wouldn't move and neither would my legs.

I heard Jimmy's footsteps and his head popped into the line of my vision. His brown eyes were wide and his face pale. I heard him mutter a curse word and he ran his hand through his brown hair.

And then everything went black.

**_A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUH! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and suggestions are more than welcome!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke in an empty room. The first thing I noticed was the sound. No sirens, no horns, no wind, nothing. Absolutely nothing. I had never before been in such silence and it gave me an unnerving feeling.

I laid on something hard, a pillow resting underneath my head. The uneven ceiling was made of some sort of dull black rock and as it connected with the floor, it made a dome around me. The floor was black as well but as I turned on my stomach to look at it, I could almost see my reflection in the glassy shine.

I swung my legs in front of me and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I sat atop what I now recognized as a stretcher. Blue light filtered through cracks in the wall and illuminated the room just enough so that I could scan my surroundings without much difficulty.

"Hello?" I called out quietly into the silence. "Is anyone there?"

No response. I pushed myself onto my feet and walked over to the wall. I placed my hand on the jagged rock, careful not to cut myself. I tried to figure out where the blue light was coming from but only succeeded in blinding myself.

I heard a pop somewhere behind me and I turned, blinking once, twice frantically trying to get my sight back. I watched as a piece of the wall broke away and swung open. In the doorway stood the tallest man I had ever seen. He wore a neatly pressed suit and his skin was white. Not pale, white. The eerie thing was that he had no face. He had no eyes, no mouth, not even one nostril. I felt the air whoosh from my lungs. I was having a dream. That was it. Just a dream.

"Ah Miss, Jones. You've finally awoken." His voice was firm, yet soothing and he spoke with a slight English accent.

I let out a sigh, leave it to me to make Slenderman British. "You know my name?"

"Of course I do! I know everyone's name that passes through here." He crossed his white hands in front of him and did what I could only imagine as staring at me. "Oh! Oh I see what you meant. Yes, how very rude of me. My name is Slenderman but you can just call me Slender. I do apologize. It has been quite awhile since we've had anyone new. I've completely forgotten my manners."

"That's alright. I actually already know who you are."

"You do? I do suppose I have become quite popular with the mortals. But, you're not frightened?"

"Not really. You're just a story and this is just a dream. You can't hurt me in my own dream."

Slender brought a hand to his forehead and began to massage his temples. "I figured we'd have to go through this. I just thought I'd have a little bit more time. Well, Miss Jones, this-this is no dream."

I smirked. "Right. So if this isn't a dream then where am I? I was on a bridge just moments ago. I passed out and my friends-my friends! They're probably worried sick! I have to tell them I'm okay!"

"You're friends already know."

"Oh, good. So I'm in some sort of hospital then? They brought me here?"

"No, this is no hospital and you brought yourself here."

"So you're telling me this isn't a dream and it isn't a hospital. Then where the hell am I!?" I shouted, frustration rising inside me.

"Miss Jones, you need to calm down. Perhaps you'd like to take a seat and I'll explain everything." Slender gestured to the stretcher and I took his advice and sat on the cool metal. "Where you are its-its difficult to explain. This place really doesn't have an official name. Some people call it hell and others call it paradise. The only thing anyone really knows about this place, is that it's between worlds; the mortal world and the spirit world."

Realization dawned on me and I felt myself gasp for air. "I-I'm dead?"

"Yes and no. You are dead in the sense that you're no longer mortal but you are not dead by the fact that you can still die."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Isn't that a bit conflicting? I mean, being mortal means you have the capability of dying, which you're telling me I have. And yet you're also telling me I'm immortal."

"I never said anything about being immortal. We're not mortal and we're not immortal. We're like super humans, if we were human."

My head felt as if were about to explode and I was suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. No! This was no time to panic. I just need a take a deep breath. I'm probably in some hospital somewhere getting better by the second. I just needed to hold off long enough to wake up.

"One more time. So I'm not dead but I'm not alive. I'm not mortal but I can still die. And I'm no longer human but I'm not an angel or a demon either."

Slenderman clapped his hands twice. "Brilliant! You're catching on quickly."

"I-" A knock on the open door interrupted me. A handsome young man, no older than me, stepped into the room. He had shaggy blonde hair and his bright green eyes offset his tan skin. He wore a green shirt and khaki shorts.

He smiled brightly at me and waved. "Ah! Sleeping Beauty finally woke up! Well that's good to hear. I'm Ben by the way. And your name was?" Ben held his hand out to me.

Slender shook his head and sighed. "Ben you already know Miss Jones name. Why do you insist on asking?"

"I was trying to make her more comfortable. You know Slendy, I think you've been in this place too long. You're losing your humanity." Ben turned back to me, a smile stretched across his face and his hand still floating in the air.

I let out a chuckle and grasped Ben's hand, giving it a quick shake. "Isabel. My name is Isabel."

Ben rested his hands on his hips and cocked his head to one side. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Isabel."

Ben stood there for several seconds, smiling at me, his eyes glistening with mischief.

Slender cleared his throat. "HmmHmm! Right, what was it that you needed Ben?"

"Oh, yeah! The patrol just got back. They said they had some important news."

Slender seemed to grow anxious at Ben's words. "I guess I better go see what news they have. Miss Jones, I am so sorry I have to cut our talk short. I had hoped to show you around but I guess Ben will have to take my place. Is that alright Ben?"

"Of course! I'm sure Isabel's tour will be a lot more fun with me anyway." Ben's smile returned and I found myself smiling back.

Slender took a deep breath. "Just-try not to break anything and meet me back at the Townhall in about an hour."

And with that, Slender walked back through the hole in the wall, leaving Ben and me alone.

"Alright! Let's get to it." Ben studied me up and down.. "Hmm. We should probably get you a change of clothes first."

I looked down at myself. I wore a turquoise dress that fell just below my knees. I had worn it last night to the dinner but now there was a tear along the side of my leg up to about mid-thigh. I suddenly felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea."

* * *

I walked side by side with Ben down the crowded brick road. I now wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. Ben had tried to convince me to leave my engagement ring back with my other clothes.

"Some call this the City of the Damned; I call it the City of Thieves." He had explained. When I refused, he gave me a thin steel chain and the ring now hung around my neck underneath my shirt. It bounced against my chest with each step and gave me a measure of comfort in this strange world.

A warm wind swept across my arms as I tried to understand just where I actually was. The sky was a blood red and as far as I could tell, there was no sun or moon that hung in the sky. There was no grass, only dirt and a few scraggly roots. What few trees that were scattered across the landscape had no leaves and reached like hands up to the sky, begging for mercy.

Houses dotted the border of the worn road; each unique in its own way. Some were broken down and sagged into the ground below. Others were neatly taken care of with white picket fences and colorful rock gardens decorating the front yards.

As we maneuvered our way through the crowds of people, Ben excitedly told me about the history of the town. He told me how Slender had been one of the first banished to this land and actually remembered what it was like before the war started. I asked what war he was referring to and Ben gave me an apologetic smile.

"I can't tell you about that yet. Slender says the war hasn't started yet and that I shouldn't be spreading rumors. But I'll tell you what I think; the only way to end this war is to go to war. And then we'll all have peaceful lives, well, as much peace as people like us could possible get." Ben nodded his head as if he had made his mind up about something and walked ahead of me, swinging his arms as he went.

I stayed close behind Ben and focused all my attention on not losing sight of him. Unfortunately, I didn't see where a brick had broken free from the rode and now lay haphazardly in the hole it had made. I hit the edge of it with the toe and was sent flying forward. I landed on something soft and when I opened my tightly clenched eyes, I realized the soft fabric I had entangled my hands in was a dress. And the owner of the dress was terrifying.

She had blonde, straw like hair that grew in patches on her head. He skin was grey and dry and her nose had long since rotted away. Her eyes were nothing but pits of darkness and she barred her fang-like, yellow stained teeth at me.

I felt a hand on my arm and I was suddenly jerked to my feet. Ben let go of my arm and offered his hand to the disfigured girl. "Sorry about that Nyla. This is Isabel. She's new here and she hasn't quite gotten used to the way things work."

Nyla grabbed Ben's hand and rose gracefully to her feet. She focused her black pits on me and let out a low growl. Ben laced his fingers through mine and smiled at the girl. "See you later!"

Ben dragged me forward and away from Nyla, her eyes following me through the crowd of creatures.

Once Ben had decided we had made sufficient distance, he let go of my hand and let out a sigh. "Well that was awkward."

"Awkward?" I stared at Ben in disbelief. That was horrifying! I had nearly peed myself; of course I would never have told Ben that.

"Yea, I went on a couple of dates with her. Sure she was nice and we had a good time, but she didn't talk much. She just sat there, staring at me."

"Was she a human at one point?"

"We all were."

"All of you?" I glanced around me and made eye contact with a creature that walked on its hands and feet. The only human thing about it was the fact that is had two eyes, a mouth, and nose. "How did they all get here?"

"No one really knows how we get here. We know we have to die, but not one of us died the same was as another. Some of us committed suicide, some of us were murdered-either deliberately or by accident, and others died of a disease. Nyla, for example, was abused by her father in every way imaginable. He told her she was ugly and that she would never be worth anything. One day it finally went to her head and she dug out her own eyes using a spoon."

"That's awful." I looked up at Ben's face but he stared straight ahead.

"And that's by far one of the tamest stories I've heard yet."

I shook my head. "So, the more violent your story is, the less human you appear?"

"No, it depends on how long we've been here. All of us have two different forms. The first being the one we lived on earth in and the second-well the second is hard to explain. It's like what we view ourselves as. It's our hopes and our fears all wrapped into one. The longer you stay here the more you become your second form. I'm one of the newest arrivals so I haven't changed as much as those like Slender who have been here a long time."

"What happens when you completely change?'

There was a long pause and for a moment I thought Ben wasn't going to answer my question, but he cleared his throat and began again. "You-you become mindless. You lose all sense of right and wrong and your personality-your soul it just disappears. You become a husk of a person, your blood lust becoming your every thought, your every action. You become the very thing you hate."

The bright, mischievous sparkle in Ben's eyes became a dim ember and I suddenly became determined to do whatever I could to bring it back. "So the elf hat and the sword? That's your spirit animal?"

Ben turned to me, a wide grin stretching across his face. "So you've heard of me?"

I nodded, smiling back.

"Spirit animal? I suppose that is an accurate way to describe it."

"You don't look much like him. I would say you have a very, very long time until you lose yourself."

Ben peaked at me from under his long eyelashes. "What if I told you I had red hair before all this started?"

"What? No way! Really?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I know! It's hard to picture me as a ginger isn't it."

The rest of my tour was much more upbeat. Ben told me about his best friend and about all the trouble they had gotten into over the years. He told me about the time they had snuck into the Rake's backyard on a "secret mission". He told me about the time they accidently set Slender's suit on fire and about the time they had gotten whooped by an eight year old girl. I laughed at all the right places and stared in awe at the boy beside me as his stories became bigger and grander. But all too soon we had arrived at the Townhall.

"Here we are!" Ben said. "The end of our tour. I hope you have all had a wonderful time and I hope you give Ben's Guided Tours a good recommendation to all your friends. Please come again soon."

Ben bowed to me and I let out a giggle. I sure was going to miss Ben when I had to wake up.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
